Pacific Institute for Research and Evaluation (PIRE) seeks to strengthen its human subjects protection system and infrastructure with the overall goal of ensuring the highest possible profile and Institute climate for human subjects protection in research. PIRE will take a three-pronged approach to strengthen a program that supports a core value of human subjects protection: (1) the development of educational initiatives for researchers; (2) the enhancement of technology for electronic tracking of human subjects protocols; and (3) enhanced communications and human subjects protection oversight via video-conferencing. (1) PIRE seeks to develop additional educational initiatives by augmenting its on-line human subjects protection training with a series of face-to-face seminars in the safe and ethical conduct of clinical research. These seminars will focus on ensuring patient protections and promoting subjects' rights and understanding of the research. (2) PIPE will develop the infrastructure/technology for computer tracking of human subjects protocols and electronic protocol submission, creating an electronic archive of human subjects protocol submissions within (or linked to) a database, and providing investigators the ability to search for samples of approved protocols on PIRE's internal website. (3) PIRE proposes to enhance its internal communications and human subject protection oversight by purchasing hardware and software to set up videoconferencing ability at an off-site research location when research with human subjects begins. Expanding this basic capability enables PIRE to increase lRB oversight of human subject involvement in research in the context of the off-site location.